


Change

by Flirty_Banana



Series: Summer Breeze [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, I wanted to make it more gay but I suck at romance, It's gay is you squint, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Other, Rebellion, War, mentions of torture, my first original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirty_Banana/pseuds/Flirty_Banana
Summary: "Wait, you knew them? Like, personally?""Yes." He said smiling sadly, "they were going to change the world."And around them the world burned.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired from the prompt in the summary, and it pisses me off so bad that I can't remember who this is from! If you see this thank you so much for creating such an epic prompt!

 

“Wait, you knew them? Like, personally?”

“Yes.” He said smiling sadly, “they were going to change the world.”

And around them the world burned.

 

__________________________________________

12 years earlier.

 

It was a blazing summer, all those years ago.

The cicadas were screaming, and the sun beat down mercilessly,  
even the wind felt warm. There was no-one outside during that time, for it was mid day and the world seemed that much hotter. 

A little boy crouched by a stream, no more than ten, and appeared to be drawing in the mud.  
He was rail thin, with shaggy pale hair and too large bright eyes, his clothing was worn but not yet filled with holes and he his arms were covered in scratches; a few bled lazily.

Footsteps crunched to his left and he looked over, another boy was standing there, bigger than him  
with dark features and dark hair. He had to be at least fourteen. With him there were two girls, twins in fact, twelve years old both with glinting rose colored eyes.

The boy stared at them and they stared at the boy. The dark haired boy was the first to speak, “Adrian, and this is Mavis and Celestine.” silence rang in the clearing, and for a long moment no one spoke. Then the pale boy tilted his head and said: “Caspian.” And that marked the beginning of Change.

___________________________________________

 

It is years later, and the kids friendship runs strong, Adrian is sixteen, the girls fourteen, and Caspian  
(Affectionately named Cassy) has just turned twelve today.

For two long years the friends have run together, nigh inseparable from each other.  
They have stuck together through thick and through thin, foster homes and abandoned warehouses.

The second the school bell rings they are once again glued to each other. From there they are off, running through the town, and the forest, causing all kinds of mischief. They run after each other through the streets laughing and calling to each other, trying to see who can outrun the angry store clerks, it’s usually Caspian, he’s always been the fastest. And when the heat becomes to much they retreat into the forest, back to the grotto they had met in before, there they laze around, floating in the water or lying in the shade of the trees. They speak of dreams here, dreams for the future, dreams for the present, and even (on the off days) dreams of the past.

Yes, they are the closest of friends. And as the years go by soon others know this too, and they become know as ‘Adrian and those punks’, and then ‘those damn kids!’. But, townsfolk also learn  
Of the retribution that is returned to those that would hurt Adrian’s punks. And they grow to fear those dark eyes.

____________________________________

It is raining.

Around them the world is washed gray. 

It had happened so quickly. 

The silence around them is only broken by the wrenching sobs of Celestine, who holds her sister close, red stains them both and swirls around them on the ground. Caspian is kneeling next to them,  
cradling one of Mavis’s hands between his thin palms, his leg twisted and bent the wrong way. Around them lie the bodies of their enemies, and in the center of it all stands Adrian. He is shaking, not sadness but in rage.

Adrian nearly explodes in rage, “why!? She did nothing to deserve this!” He plants a vicious kick on the nearest head. Caspian reaches a hand out towards Adrian, “Adrian,” he speaks softly. The dark boy whirls around, “what!? These people deserve to hurt! Look at what they’ve done!” He points to Mavis, “These people, this entire world is just all one, big, messed up place! Our families, our guardians, even the townspeople have turned their backs on us! Everywhere we turn all we see is darkness and hatred! and the best we can do is survive!” He pants softly, “but, one of us wasn’t so lucky, and the world took them, the darkness and the hatred swallowed them whole.” His hands shake as he clenches them, and his next words are spoken softly ”We will change it. We will rewrite this world for the better, and no one will suffer any more, no one will hurt any more. We will take this world as ours and shape it as we see fit. We will be the change that is needed”

Caspian can only stare at Adrian, the months they all spent drenched in darkness and pain had changed Adrian. Briefly he had feared that they had broken him, but there is fire in his eyes burning bright, and strong, and mesmerizing. But there is an edge to it, something dark, and twisted lurking behind it and Caspian can’t help but feel worry worm its way into him. 

 

__________________________________

 

Over the years they gather followers, drawn to there ideals and toxic teachings.  
Adrian grows his power, fostering his army; and through it all Caspian is by his side, his General and his friend. Celestine has become distant since the death of her sister, she is no less loyal or passionate, but she is still one half of a whole; and slowly she starts to fall into instability. 

Through it all Caspian has watched, his worry growing stronger, as he sees his closest friend fall drunk off his own power, and his sister to the monsters of her own mind.

__________________________________

Today is February 25 2018, ten years since they had met. Ten years since Change had started.

Today is my birthday, Caspian thinks to himself, and on this day Adrian has murdered the Vice President, two politicians, and three news anchors, all on live television. Caspian watches Adrian wildly proclaim his “rebellion” in front of a terrified camera man. This is not a rebellion, he thinks to himself, this is nothing more than a broken child trying to get revenge on the world that took so much from him. He steals a glance at the politician at his feet as Adrian continues he’s mad ranting, this isn’t right, he thinks to himself, these people didn’t take anything from us! The world didn’t take anything from us! We were just unlucky children. Stupid, unlucky children. Caspian shut his eyes, holding back tears, 

This must stop.

__________________________________

 

Fire rages around them, gun fire and shouts of battle echo around them. 

Adrian is dressed in black and grey, a gold symbol threaded to the front. Caspian stands at the other end of the room with his lieutenant Baran a middle aged, gruff man with a five o’clock shadow.  
Both are dressed in blue and white, a red symbol threaded to the front. Adrian sports a crooked, cocky smile, but the rage in his eyes contradicts it.

 

Caspian flinches minutely, he knows that look, he’s seen it directed at their…at Adrian’s enemies  
To many times to count. Adrian’s smile widens at Caspian’s show of weakness “tut, tut, Cassy.” He draws out the last syllable of his nick name, “don’t you know, its not nice to play with your big brother’s enemies.” and the fight is on.

 

Adrian is an excellent fighter, and its even harder to go against him when he’s the one that taught you how to throw a punch. Caspian is not a heavy hitter, the years of malnutrition did not go well with his muscle build, but he is fast, and has a deadly precision with his knives. It’s why he and Baran make such a good team, Baran is a heavy hitter through and through. 

Caspian flips away from a particularly brutal kick, “you think this a game Adrain!?” Caspian ducks under his giant glaive “this is insanity!” Adrian stops then, narrowing his eyes at Caspian “insanity?” His voice is deadly quiet, the calm before the storm. “Insanity!?” He rages, “You of all people should understand what this is Caspian! This world has taken just as much, if not more, from you!” Adrain pants, his shoulders shaking. Caspian shakes his head, “No, Adrian” Caspian looked him in the eye, “This world has taken nothing from us. Those punks in the alley! They took Mavis from us!” Caspian dimly realizes he’s started shouting, “ This world didn’t take anything from us! Those horrible things were done to us by the people that called themselves our family! Not the world!” Adrian’s eyes are blazing with anger “Mavis-“ “IS NEVER COMING BACK!” Caspian cuts him off, he feels tears run down his face. Adrian screams in pure rage, and in a flash of light and heat, he is gone

_____________________________

 

The date is February 25 2020, twelve years since this all started, and Caspian yearned for the peace of those blazing summers, lazing around in their grotto.

 

Around him the fires raged, the earth scorched barren and lifeless. Before him Adrian’s war ship hovers, Caspian looks over at his lieutenant, they were the last of the resistance the others had fought a good fight; but Adrian’s army had grown to much, his influence spreading like a virus. “His strength proved to much for us” Caspian remarked, Baran looked at him questioningly. “He always said he would take this world.” Caspian smiled softly, “oh, how I yearn for a blazing summer and our forest grotto.” Baran blinked in shock, “you mean you knew them? Like personally?”

Caspian smiled wistfully “We were the best of friends.” He tilted his head up, he could just see the dark outline of Adrian in his war ship.

“We were going to change the world.”

And around them the world burned.

 

~end

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, it means so much to me! any constructive criticism is VERY WELCOME. I absolutely suck at writing so anything that I can do better I would love to know. Please be nice though, this is the first work I have ever written.


End file.
